


Right Feeling Wrong Time

by Rashidaamy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashidaamy/pseuds/Rashidaamy
Summary: Ann decides to leave Pawnee for a few days after Leslie drunkenly revealed something that could change their friendship forever
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. too much snake juice

As soon as Ann had finished packing up her suitcase she started to wonder if leaving was a good idea. It didn’t feel good to go to her parent’s house for an undetermined amount of time without saying anything to Leslie... specially becasue of what'd happened the night before. 

Ann grabbed her phone and when she was about to call Leslie she decided she preferred to text her instead. She wasn’t prepared for the conversation she knew they needed to have. She still didn’t know how she felt 

“Hey Les, just wanted to let you know that i won’t be in Pawnee for the next couple of days. I hope everything is okay. Love you! Xx –Ann” 

As soon as she'd pressed send, her phone started ringing. It was, of course, Leslie Knope. 

“Ann what do you mean you won’t be in Pawnee? Are you mad at me? You don’t have to leave! Im so sorry for everything. We can just pretend nothing happened.” Leslie was talking so fast that Ann could barely understand what she was saying. 

“Leslie, breathe” she said in a calm voice that wasn't really sincere. She was freaking out on the inside too. “Of course im not mad at you. I just really need time to think and it’s probabky not the best idea to do that while working in the Parks Department” Leslie sighed. 

“Im really sorry, Ann.” Her voice was so low, almost like a whisper. Ann wanted to burst into tears right then because she had never heard Leslie like that. She wanted to hug her and make her feel better but she was the source of her pain. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I will see you in a few days, okay?” 

“Yeah... Say hi to your parents for me. Bye Ann” Before she could respond, Leslie had hung up. 

Ann felt her eyes fill with tears. This was new territory for her and she felt helpless. 

-The night before- 

The Parks Department had decided to go out to the Snakehole since they had been working very hard on Leslie’s campaign and, like everytime they went out together, everyone got a little too drunk. Leslie specially. 

They were all siting around a table doing shots of snake juice when most of the friend group decided to go dance, leaving Leslie, Ann and Ben alone. 

Ben had his arm around Leslie’s shoulders. Ann was sitting opposite to them, and she could feel her best friend’s eyes on her constantly. She wondered if maybe she had something on her teeth or if her hair was messy but she checked and she looked fine. 

“Okay, let’s play a drinking game!” Leslie said while escaping Ben’s embrace. She was so drunk that her words were barely understandable. 

“Sure, let’s do it!” Ben said and Ann nodded along “What do you wanna play?” 

“Never have i ever” she said with a grin. The music was so loud Ann could barely hear her, and she was also worried that they would get more drunk that they probably should. But she decided to take the risk and agreed to play anyway. 

Chris, who was sober since he was the designated driver, decided to join them and watch them play because dancing with a very drunk group of people was, apparently, not that much fun. 

“Okay i’ll start” Ben said “Never have i ever driven a car while being drunk” Ann took a sip of her drink and Leslie gasped. 

“ANN PERKINS!” She yelled but it didn’t have the effect that she'd expected since the music was blasting. 

“I know! it’s terrible! i was much younger. I, of course, know better now” Ann explained and Leslie rolled her eyes but nodded. She noticed how Leslie was shifting closer to her slowly. She didn’t mind but she thought that her friend was acting strange. “My turn now!” she announced “Never have I ever been atracted to a politician much older than i am” 

Ben started laughing looking at his girlfriend who'd gasped noticing how that was directed specifically to her and her love for Joe Biden. Leslie took a sip. 

“Never have i ever been in love with my perfect, amazing nurse, best friend” She said looking at Ann very intently and took a sip again. 

Ben and Ann’s smiles slowly faded into confusion. Leslie was clearly too intoxicated to realize the weight of what she had just said. 

“Im bored! Im going to dance” She said and stood up leaving Ann, Ben and Chris alone on the table. 

“She was just kidding, of course” Chris said looking at Ben who had an unreadable expression on his face. 

Ann didn’t know what to say or do. Her heart was beating much faster than it was healthy, and the words that Leslie had said were pounding in her mind. 

“Ben im sure she wasn’t serious. She is just really drunk, i-” Ann said but Ben stood up and went to talk to his girlfriend before she could finish the sentence. 

Ann followed him with her eyes and saw how they started to argue. She saw the exact moment where Leslie realized what had just happened and she was so drunk that she couldn’t even stand properly. She also saw how Ben walked away clearly hurt and how Leslie started to cry in the corner of the club. That was the moment Ann decided to intervine. 

She started walking towards her best friend without knowing what to sa., Ann was very drunk too after all. When she got to her, she looked Leslie in the eyes and grabbed her hand leading her to the bathroom. 

“Leslie... what was that?” Ann said as they were standing by the sinks. Leslie wiping away her smeared mascara. Her best friend met her eyes, her's looking very red and puffy. 

“I think it was self explanatory.” She grabbed Ann’s hand and took a few steps closer to her so that they were only a few inches apart. Ann’s heart starting beating very fast again, and she felt a heat wave run through her entire body as she felt Leslie’s breath against her lips. 

That was when Leslie closed the space between them, kissing Ann softly. And it felt very nice for both of them but it only lasted for a second before Ann pushed her away gently. 

“No, Les. We are not doing this.” She felt anger bubbling up inside of her “We are drunk and you just dropped this huge bomb on me that i need to process but, most importantly, you have a boyfriend that is amazing and loves you and he deserves an explanation” her voice was much higher that she had intended it to be and it had clearly made Leslie even more upset because her eyes had watered again. 

“You are right” She said as small tears were falling down her eyes. “Im sorry Ann, i should go” Leslie walked away as fast as she could before Ann could say anything else, deciding that she wanted to walk to her house instead of waiting for everyone to be ready so Chris could drive them. 

Ann was left alone and she felt herself start to tear up. She couldn’t believe how in less than twenty minutes her whole life had turned upside down. Leslie was in love with her and had kissed her. 

\- Present day- 

Ann looked in the mirror and barely recognizing herself. She had been crying the whole night and she knew that had mostly to do with the amount of alcohol that was on her system before she had thrown up. She wasn’t normally that sensitive. 

She grabbed her keys and turned all the lights of the house off before heading to her car and loading her small suitcase in the trunk. 

As she sat on the driver’s seat her mind kept replaying the way Leslie’s lips felt against her’s and how she wanted to feel that close to her again. But she knew that Leslie had to deal with Ben and she needed time to figure out how she felt. 

That was why Ann was driving to Michigan. A long drive sounded like the perfect way to clear her head.


	2. The elephant in the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann comes back from Michigan to comfront Leslie.

\- Two weeks earlier- 

The two best friends were sitting in Leslie’s office. It was very late but they were very busy working on Leslie’s campaign so they didn’t really notice that it was close to 1AM on a Friday. 

The desk was a mess, filled with paperwork and empty plastic cups of coffee that they had been drinking all throughout the day to not get too tired. It wasn’t really working. They were exhausted. 

Ann looked up from her computer to see Leslie stretching her neck, clearly in pain from being in the same position for many, many hours. 

“You okay there?” Ann asked. Leslie looked at her and shrugged “Do you want me to give you a massage? I’ve been told I'm good at it” 

“That’s not necessary. You are already doing so much for me. You really didn’t have to stay this late with me.” She smiled and stretched out her hand hoping that Ann would hold it, and she did. 

“It’s not trouble, really. I like spending time with you anyway.” She stood up and walked towards her friend, stopping right behind her so she could have an easy access to her shoulders. “Oh my god you are so tense!” she exclaimed. 

Ann’s fingers started to work on Leslie’s neck and shoulders, at first very softly and then with more precision. Leslie leaned her head to her right to give Ann a better access to where it hurt the most. 

Suddenly, the air felt very thick around them as Ann carefully moved Leslie’s hair away from her neck, caressing softly the skin there. Leslie sucked in a breath, feeling the contact of Ann’s skin with hers. 

Ann started to stroke Leslie’s hair mindlessly, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be giving her a massage. Leslie was lost in the moment. 

Leslie’s head started to turn very slowly to look at her best friend before realizing how close she was standing. When they made eye contact, Leslie noticed the intensity in Ann’s eyes. 

“Hello, ladies "a man said, interrupting the moment “I've been told that I have to close up the office. Are you going to be here for much longer?” 

“No, no. We were just about to leave.” Leslie said “Thank you!” 

Ann cleared her throat, taking a step back away from Leslie after what felt like a very intense moment that she couldn’t even begin to understand. 

“Yes, let’s go. I’ll grab my purse” Ann said to Leslie who seemed as confused as she did. 

-Present day- 

Ann was about to park in front of her house after three days of being in Michigan with her parents. It had been nice to see them and catch up since she barely got to visit them anymore due to being so busy with work. 

Leslie hadn’t texted her since she had left and, even though she understood why, that was still odd. They’d normally talk every day, multiple times a day. Ann couldn’t help to be worried about her. 

Ann got out of her car and walked towards her house, not caring about taking out the suitcase out of the trunk. As soon as she entered her property she sat on the couch and sighed. She had been thinking so much about Leslie but she realized that she wouldn’t be able to process her own feelings before talking to her and asking if she meant what she’d said at the Snakehole. 

Ann had noticed that her friendship with Leslie was different that all the other friendships that she had ever had. They were super close and knew basically everything about each other but for the last few weeks things had shifted between them and it felt that there was a tension in the air neither of them dared to talk about. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about how Leslie would change the subject when she asked about Ben, or how she was always trying to come up with reasons to be alone with Ann longer than they normally would, or about how Ann was always trying to hold Leslie’s hand or be as close to her as she possibly could, or the way Leslie’s lips felt against hers. 

Before Ann could realize what she was doing, she was calling Leslie. 

“Ann!” Leslie said eagerly “How are you? Are you back? It feels like ages since we’ve spoken!” She was talking so fast and so loudly that Ann flinched a little bit. 

“Hi Les! Yes, I'm back. I was wondering if you’d want to come over? I’ll make waffles” Ann said, hopeful. 

“I'm on my way” Leslie said and hung up. 

Ann couldn’t believe how seeing her best friend could make her so nervous. She was sweating and filled with anxiety, but she’d missed her so much and they really needed to talk. 

Not even fifteen minutes later, Leslie was on the other side of the door at Ann’s house. 

“Hi sunflower, I missed you so much” Leslie said after Ann had opened the door, giving her a big hug that lasted a few seconds longer than it normally would’ve. 

“I missed you too” Ann said but was startled to see Leslie’s face. Her eyes were puffy and her undereye bags indicated that she had not been sleeping very well. “Are you okay?” 

“We don’t need to talk about me” She said cheerfully “How are your parents?” She walked towards the couch and sat there, looking at Ann expectantly 

“They are great... Leslie what happened?” She was very concerned. She knew her friend very well and she could tell when she was going through a hard time. 

“Ben and I broke up” She sighed “I’m okay, really. I wasn’t being fair to him. I love him so much. He is an amazing person and deserves honesty, so... I told him the truth.” 

Ann sat next to her and held her hand while Leslie told her how heartbroken Ben was and how that made her feel like the worst human in the world. Ann assured her that she wasn’t a bad person and it wasn’t her fault to fall out of love with him. 

The conversation was running smoothly and it almost felt like they were back to normal, except that they were both ignoring the elephant in the room. 

Ann stood up and walked towards the kitchen to start working on the promised waffles. She decided it was time to address the issue but she couldn’t do it while looking at Leslie because she was too nervous. 

“We need to talk about it, Les” She said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Her hands were shaking as she poured the mixture in the waffle maker. 

“I know” Leslie said, her voice sounding very small. She got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Ann was facing the other way so she put her hand on her friend’s shoulder, silently asking her to turn around. 

As soon as Ann saw the look on Leslie’s eyes, all doubts that she was having faded completely. She felt the urge to kiss her again, but she decided against it. Words were necessary. 

“I know it wasn’t okay for me to say that I was in love with you when i was drunk. I wasn’t thinking straight” she paused to giggle at the irony, which made Ann smile “but I do have feelings for you” it suddenly clicked on her brain that Ann maybe didn’t reciprocate her feelings and how that could potentially jeopardize their friendship. 

Ann didn’t say anything for several seconds. She was just staring deep into Leslie’s eyes, deep in thought until the smell of burnt waffles brought her back to reality 

“Oh shit! the waffles!” She said, her voice slightly shaky. She opened the waffle maker and saw that they were ruined “I’m sorry I'll make new ones” 

“Ann, I don’t care about the waffles” Leslie said “Okay, I do care but you need to say something” Ann grabbed a bowl to start preparing the waffle mix again. 

“I don’t know what to say Leslie” She felt the tears forming in her eyes “of course I have feelings for you but I've never felt this way for another woman. This is very new to me and you are my best friend and I'm so scared that this is a bad idea” She was officially spiraling. “What if this doesn’t work out? What if you realize you don’t like me like that? What if-” 

She was cut off by Leslie’s lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around Leslie’s waist automatically, forgetting she was holding a glass bowl, dropping it on the floor. 

The sound of the glass shattering startled both of them, stopping the kiss. They were both out of breath and blushing furiously. 

“I’ll go get the broom” Leslie said walking away but was stopped by Ann grabbing her by the arm and bringing her back to her lips. 

This time, it was more desperate. They were both putting all their love into it. Leslie put her hands on Ann’s hair, and they started to walk to the kitchen counter to lean against it, never breaking the kiss. 

After a few minutes, their kisses became much slower and they started to pull away. 

“Hi” Leslie said and kissed Ann softly on the tip of the nose. Ann smiled and took a deep breath. 

“Hi” she said moving her hand from Leslie’s hip to her face, stroking her cheek lightly. “Do you wanna go out with me sometime?” She leaned in and kiss her softly again, Leslie’s eyes closing. “Like a date?” she was almost whispering now. 

“Yep, yes. “She answered “That sounds like a good idea”


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ann go on their first date

Leslie was in her office working. Actually, she was pretending to work because her mind was elsewhere. She and Ann had planned a date for that night. They were going to have diner in a nice restaurant in town and then probably watch a movie in one of their houses. 

Leslie couldn’t hold her excitement so she was constantly smiling. She was also very nervous because it was their first date and first dates generally made her super uncomfortable. 

“Ew can you stop smiling? It’s disturbing” said April walking into her office, watching her staring into the distance with a big grin on her face. 

“Being happy is not a crime, April” Leslie said with a sigh “Do you need anything?” 

“No. I'm just bored. What are you so happy about anyway? Didn’t you just break up with Ben?” 

Leslie’s stomach dropped at the memory of her heart broken ex-boyfriend “Yes I did... but I have a date tonight” she said “Actually, would you mind helping me with my outfit?” 

“Isn’t that Ann’s job?” 

“Yeah, well... not for this one” Leslie wasn’t sure if it was okay for her to tell anyone that she was going out with Ann. She really wanted to, but she knew that neither her or Ann had ever really dated women before so maybe she should consult with her first. 

“Okay I'll help you only if that means you’ll get me out of work sooner” April said, deadpan. 

“Yes. We are going to my house right now. Grab your stuff” Leslie got up from her desk and grabbed April’s hand leading her through the door. April looked annoyed but deep down she was glad that Leslie was asking her for advice. 

When they’d arrived at Leslie’s house, everything looked as much of a mess as it normally did but April wasn’t faced by it. It’s not like her and Andy’s house looked much better. 

Leslie tried on a few outfits but most of them looked a bit crazy so April decided to look for herself because she realized that they were getting nowhere. 

“I think you should wear this” She said holding up a grey pantsuit and a pink shirt. 

“Really? But I wear stuff like that every day, that’s not going to impress her” She said and automatically her face changed into one of utter horror. 

“But that’s clearly what makes you feel comfortable. You already hate going on first dates so maybe wearing this will make you feel bett-” She stopped talking suddenly “Wait, did you say that it was a woman?” Leslie looked away and April’s face softened 

“Yes, I accidentally revealed that detail. Can you pretend it didn’t happen?” 

April reached out to grab her friend’s hand “Of course but, just so you know, I think that’s super awesome.” She gave her a small smile but then her expression went back to normal because emotional intimacy made her feel gross. Leslie smiled at her, appreciating the support. 

“Okay so I wear a pantsuit. What kind of hat goes with it?” 

“LESLIE” April groaned. 

A few hours later Leslie was standing outside the restaurant. She and Ann hadn’t texted during the date except to confirm the time that they’d meet. Leslie assumed it was because they were both very nervous. She saw Ann pull up a few feet away from where she was standing and, when she got out of the car, Leslie’s breath hitched. 

Ann was wearing a red sundress with black boots and her hair in a tight ponytail. She looked breathtaking. Leslie suddenly felt insecure with her choice of wardrobe but brushed it off immediately remembering that this was Ann Perkins, her favorite person in the world, someone who would never judge her for what she was wearing. 

“Hi” Ann said as she approached Leslie “You look beautiful” She was blushing slightly, which made Leslie’s heart melt. 

“You look... wow” They smiled softly at each other and both went in at the same time for a hug. “I missed you today but I figured I shouldn't text... but I don’t know what the rules are in our situation” 

Ann chuckled “There are no rules, Leslie. We are best friends before anything else.” She grabbed her hand and opened the door of the restaurant “Although I have to admit, I was very nervous today” she said but clarified quickly “not in a bad way! In like a first date excitement kind of way” 

When they sat down at their table, a waitress approached them. “Would you guys like a menu or are you ready to order?” 

“Menu, please” Ann said politely and the lady came back quickly to bring it to them 

“Okay since you said there are no rules, I have to ask” Leslie said “Is what I'm wearing a good first date outfit?” 

“Yes, absolutely!” Ann was actually impressed. Every time Leslie had a first date, she would have a meltdown trying to figure out what to wear “Did anyone help you?” 

“Yes, actually. April came to my house and helped me” 

“Did you tell her who you were going out with?” 

“No, I didn’t but...” Leslie trailed off “I accidentally let it slip that it was a woman” 

“Why is that a bad thing? You know I wouldn’t care if you wanted to tell people that we are dating” As much as this was a big change in Ann’s life, she didn’t care about other people’s opinions. And she also knew that everyone in the Parks Department would be cool with it. 

“No, I actually didn't know. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first” Leslie smiled and grabbed her hand “I’m very happy we are doing this” 

Ann smiled at her, feeling her heart beating faster. “me too” 

After a lovely diner filled with stories and laughter, they decided to head to Ann’s house to watch a movie. After much determination they’d settled with Clueless. 

Since they had arrived separately, they had to each take their own car but it was only a ten-minute drive so it wasn’t a big deal. 

Once they were at Ann’s house they sat on the couch and started to watch the movie. They were sitting very close but neither of them was really paying attention to the movie because they were very aware of the fact that they were alone in a house and the tension was palpable. 

Leslie decided that she wanted to make a move so she put her arm slowly around Ann’s shoulders. Ann giggled but leaned in to the embrace and took it one step further by grabbing Leslie’s hand. 

They stayed the rest of the movie in that position, softly caressing each other’s hands. But, once the movie had ended and they were left in a pitch-black room, Leslie grabbed Ann’s face gently so that they were facing each other and planted a kiss on her lips. 

It felt as good as the first one but much more intimate. Their lips were moving slowly and in sync and, after a few seconds, Leslie brushed her tongue to Ann’s bottom lip which made her moan softly and open her mouth wider to grant Leslie’s tongue access. 

They were both slightly sweaty as the kiss grew more and more desperate and Leslie put one hand on Ann’s lower back, under her shirt and started to move upwards until she’d reached the clasp of her bra. 

“Hey” Ann said, almost like a whisper, breaking the kiss “Maybe we should stop” she was out of breath and her hands were placed at the back of Leslie’s neck, tangled in her hair. 

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Leslie was starting to panic “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to-” 

“No, Les” Ann cut her off “I just don’t want us to get carried away and move faster than we should” she sighed and moved just a little further away from Leslie “Look, I really, really like you” Leslie smiled “but this is new for both of us. And plus, sex on the first date is never a good idea” 

They both chuckled “I thought that was a rule applied to dating men” Leslie said, laughing. “No, but seriously, you are probably right. Let’s take it slow.” 

Ann leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. 

“I think this is a good time to ask you on a second date. What do you say?” 

“I would love to” Ann responded with a smile “But I'm planning it. I have a fun idea” 

“Really? What is it?” 

“It’s a surprise. You’ll have to wait” she laughed, rolling her eyes 

At 10PM Leslie decided that it was time for her to go back to her house. They shared a good-night kiss and, once they’d parted, they were both left with a huge smile on their faces.


	4. Drive-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Ann and Ben have a conversation  
> -Second date

It was 1AM and Ann couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about Ben. 

It’d made her feel awful that he was left heartbroken while she and Leslie were starting to go out and being happy. It didn’t sit well with her the fact that she had not spoken to him since the Snakehole. 

She and Ben had never really been friends. Ann had always seen him as Leslie’s boyfriend who she really liked, but nothing else. But that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty. 

After tossing and turning for hours, she made the decision to go talk to him the following day, and fell into a deep slumber. 

When her alarm went off at 6 30AM, Ann woke up and took a shower. She could already feel the anxiety bubbling up inside of her as he felt the warm drops of water splashing against her body. She considered asking Leslie for permission to talk to her ex but decided against it since it would probably give her even more anxiety. 

When she got out of the shower, Ann finished getting ready and had a quick breakfast before leaving her house and heading to City Hall to start the long day ahead of her. 

As she got out of her car, Ann spotted Ben and Chris entering the building so she decided to run after them so she wouldn’t miss them. 

“Ben, Chris! Wait for me!” She shouted, making them stop and turn around “Sorry for being so loud so early but, Ben, can we talk?” 

“Uh, sure” He said, looking nervous. Chris was smiling his signature smile, clearly not picking up on the awkwardness of the situation. 

As Chris was walking away after waving them goodbye, Ann looked very interested in her own hands to look up to meet Ben’s eyes. 

“What’s up?” He asked 

“Leslie and I are dating” She blurted out. She didn’t know what came onto her. She had planned this conversation in her head and she was supposed to be gentler, although Ben didn’t look so surprised. “I’m sorry that was much more direct than I had anticipated.” 

Ben smiled softly. “Yes, I know. Leslie called me to tell me.” Of course she did, Ann thought. 

“Oh. That’s...great” She sighed in relief. “How are you?” She looked very sincere. 

“Not amazing but... I'm okay” He said looking away “I’m trying to move on and be happy for you guys” Ann could tell that he was starting to get emotional and was very aware that they were in a very public place. “But Leslie is not someone easy to get over, you know?” 

“Yeah. Ben I just want you to know that i would’ve never done anything to come in between you guys” She put her hand on his shoulder, gently “I think you are an amazing guy” 

“Thank you” He smiled softly “I really do wish you guys the best” 

Suddenly Ann noticed Leslie walking up to them with a huge smile “Hi guys” She said, full of energy “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing! Just catching up” Ben said, looking very uncomfortable “I’ll go look for Chris. We have a lot of work to do. See you guys later” He said and walked away without looking back. 

“What was that about?” Leslie asked looking at Ann 

“I’ll explain later” She sighed and smiled, grabbing Leslie’s hand “We are still on for tonight, right?” 

“Yes, of course” Leslie looked to both sides to check they were in the clear before leaning in and pecking Ann on the lips, making her blush. “You are picking me up at 7, right?” 

“Right” 

The date was still a mystery to Leslie but she was so excited that she didn’t even care to not be in control. Since their friendship had started, Ann had always gone along with Leslie’s crazy plans never questioning them. So it felt nice for both of them that, for once, Ann was in charge. 

“Okay, I'll see you soon. Let’s get to work” Ann said and left to her office before smiling brightly at Leslie. 

The day went by smoothly. Both Leslie and Ann were submerged on their work, so much so that they were not really thinking about their date that night. But once the workday was over, they both got very excited for the night ahead of them. 

Leslie drove to her house at around 5 30PM to take a shower and get ready, the anxiety of not knowing where they were going kicking in. 

She chose to wear a pair of light-washed jeans and a red sweater since it was a little bit chilly that day. She applied just a little bit of makeup because she looked tired since she was barely sleeping due to the amount of work that she had. 

After spraying her vanilla scented perfume, she heard the doorbell ring. “Coming!” She yelled grabbing her purse and her keys. 

“Hi” Ann said giving her a quick hug as soon as Leslie got out the door. “Ready?” 

“I’ve never been more ready” Leslie smiled “Are you going to tell me where we are going or...?” 

“Not yet. We have to drive for a bit. I hope that’s okay” 

“Mysterious... I like it” They held hands on the short way to Ann’s car. 

When they were sitting inside the car, Leslie turned the radio on so they could listen to music on their way to the mystery date. The first song that’d come up was an 80’s classic: Total Eclipse of the Heart. 

“Oh my god. Don’t change the station I love this song” Ann said before turning the engine on and starting to sing along to the song. Leslie looked at her with adoration and joined in. That was something that happened a lot in their friendship and she was glad that, although they were dating now, the normalcy of their bond persisted. 

The song had completely set by the time Ann informed Leslie that they were almost there. They were about two miles away from Pawnee. 

“Why are we so far from home. Are you trying to kidnap me?” Leslie joked. 

“Yep, that was the whole plan” Ann chuckled and made a right turn with the car, leading them to the entrance of the mystery location “Okay, we are here” She looked at Leslie, hopeful. 

Leslie was so impressed that she was getting emotional. Ann had planned a date in a drive-in theatre. Right next to where they had parked there was a big sign that said “TONIGHT: DIRTY DANCING 7 40PM” 

“I hope you like it... I also have food in a basket in the backseat” 

“Ann, oh my god” Leslie said and grabbed her date’s face, giving her a short but heartfelt kiss. Ann pressed her forehead against Leslie’s and smiled. 

“So I'm guessing you do like it?” 

“It’s perfect. I love it. You mysterious goddess” Leslie said and kissed her quickly again before grabbing the basket from the backseat and finding two salad bowls and water bottles that they started to consume shortly after. 

The drive-in was almost empty. It was Ann’s car and two other ones, and they were very separated from each other so it felt very intimate. Five minutes after they’d arrived, the movie was starting and the two women were sitting as close as they possibly could considering they were in the front seats of a car and, since the closeness wasn’t enough for them, they decided to hold hands. 

At some point, Ann had placed her hand just a little bit further up of Leslie’s left knee and started to caress her leg softly with her thumb. It wasn’t intended to be anything sexual but she didn’t miss the way Leslie’s breath hitched, changing the tone of the situation and, suddenly, neither of them was focusing on the movie. 

Ann’s hand traveled slightly further up, continuing the movement of her thumb. She could feel Leslie’s eyes on her so she looked back at her and noticed that she was staring at her lips. Before either of them could realize what was happening, they were kissing. Their hands were grabbing each other’s faces, and hair, and shoulders, and waists, and everything they could reach, turning the kiss into one filled with desperation. After what had felt like an eternity, they pulled away, trying to catch their breathes. 

They looked at each other, blushing, when they burst into laughter. “Thank god no one saw that. We would’ve been kicked out” Leslie said and kissed Ann’s cheek right after 

“Yeah, definitely” After their make-out session they went back to focusing on the movie, which was only twenty minutes away from being over. 

The drive back was filled with childhood stories and laughter. They were both amazed at how natural the switch In their relationship felt. 

“Hey Les” Ann said looking at her before focusing back on the road “I just want to say that...” she trailed off, deciding against expressing her true feelings “nah, never mind. Too cheesy” 

“No, now you have to tell me” 

“It’s just that i really, really like you. I don’t think I've ever liked someone this much” Ann felt naked. She was used to being the person that would feel less in every relationship she had ever been in. But she couldn’t even begin to comprehend what she felt every time she looked at Leslie. It was like her heart was going to explode. 

Leslie looked at her, smiling softly. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. “I feel the same way. I really like where this is going. And you, I really, really, REALLY like you” At this point, Ann was parking next to Leslie’s house, meaning that the date was officially over. “So, remember how you said there are no rules for us?” 

“I remember” Ann said, looking at Leslie with curiosity. 

“Okay so then I shouldn’t think that it’s too soon to tell you that I love you” Leslie knew it was a gamble to say the three words that she was feeling when they were only on their second date. But this wasn’t someone that she was getting to know. This was her favorite person in the universe and she loved with her so much and she had fallen helplessly in love with her. 

Ann’s eyes widened for a second but then she smiled and leaned in to kiss Leslie softly “It’s not too soon. And I love you too”


	5. Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Leslie make their relationship official.

“Okay, I'll be there in 15” Ann texted Leslie after making plans to have lunch at City Hall. Her shift at the hospital had ended earlier than she had expected so she had time to spare before her next one started. 

“Tom, can you come here for a second?” Leslie asked and watched him enter their office “Do I look okay?” 

“Umm depends for what occasion” He said looking her up and down “For work you look fine, but if you were going to have tea with the queen... I'd say you are a little under dressed.” 

“I’m having lunch with Ann” she rolled her eyes 

“Why do you even care? I’m losing interest, boo” 

“Well, if you must know” Leslie said with pretend annoyance since she really wanted to talk about “we are dating now. So, I want to look nice” 

“What?” He basically yelled making Leslie grimace a little. “You and the hot nurse? High five” he put his hand up expectantly and Leslie went along and high fived him. 

“Hi April! Is Leslie here?” Leslie heard from the other side of the wall. Ann had arrived. 

“Hi Sunflower” Leslie said walking out of her office to greet her guest. She approached her and gave her a quick peck on the lips making the rest of the people In the parks department very confused. 

“Yes, everyone. Ann and Leslie are girlfriends now. How hot is that?” Tom said smiling brightly 

“Don’t be weird Tom” April said, deadpan. 

“Well we are dating, I don’t know if we are girlfriends but we appreciate the support” Leslie said, grabbing Ann’ hand and starting to walk them out of the door. 

“Wait. You don’t think we are girlfriends?” Ann said, stopping dead In the tracks. Everyone suddenly got really uncomfortable so they pretended to go back to work but they were actually listening very carefully to the conversation the two women were having. 

“we never had the girlfriend, not seeing other people, discussion so...” Leslie trailed off, noticing Ann’s hurt expression. 

“Wrong choice of words” Donna said in a sassy tone 

“Are you seeing other people?” Ann asked, clearly upset. 

“What!? Of course not! That’s crazy” Leslie panicked “are you?” 

“No!” They both looked very flustered. The day was taking a weird turn that none of them had been prepared for “so do you want to be my girlfriend or...?” 

“Yes” Leslie replayed softly, suddenly very aware of the four other people in the room. “I love you, you know that” 

“I love you too. Don’t ever scare me like that” Ann was smiling brightly “Okay girlfriend, let's go have lunch. I’m starving” But before they could leave, everyone present started clapping making them blush. 

“Oh shut up” Leslie said laughing. 

They were holding hands walking towards the exit of City Hall when they ran into Andy. 

“Hi ladies” He said smiling brightly. “Are you leaving for the day, Leslie?” 

“No, we are just going on a quick lunch date” Leslie said looking at her girlfriend and smiling 

“Like an actual date date?” He asked, confused. 

“Yep” Ann said 

“Ha! Leslie you are dating my ex that’s hilarious” His face suddenly getting serious “What happened to the bro code?” 

“Andy you are married” Leslie stated 

“Oh yeah that’s right!” He was laughing again “Cool that you guys are dating! I have to get back to work” Andy said rolling his eyes at the amount of men waiting to get a shoe shine. 

As they were having lunch sitting in the grass right outside City Hall, Ann was telling Leslie a story about one her patients and Leslie was really trying to pay atention but she could only focus on how pretty Ann looked in the sunlight. 

“You okay?” Ann asked since Leslie hadn’t said a word in like 20 minutes, which was very odd for her. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just distracted I guess” 

“What’s on your mind?” Ann asked, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. 

“I’m just... happy” Leslie sighed and smiled softly. Ann returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her. 

“Me too. I can’t believe it took us this long to realize our feelings” She chuckled 

“I’ve known for a while, actually” Leslie said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious 

“Really? Since when?” 

“I think it started when you went out with Mark for the first time. I thought that I was jealous because I liked him... but I realized later that it was you that I wanted to be with” She met Ann’s eyes “Is that creepy?” 

“That’s cute. I wish I had known” She leaned back for another kiss. And then another. And then one more. “Do you think you have time to come over to my place?” Ann whispered in Leslie’s ear. 

“I’ll take the rest of the day off” Leslie answered and they both walked to Ann’s car knowing what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be longer!


	6. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ann sleep together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter is not GREAT. I did my best but my mental health is not doing very well so I’m not very inspired. I still enjoyed writing this though!

The drive to Ann’s house had been completely silent but filled with stolen glances and sneaky smirks.  
The anticipation was building because both women were completely aware of what was going to happen and were equally excited and nervous.  
When they’d got out of the car both stared at each other and sighed, holding their hands all the way to the entrance of the house. But, once the door was closed, everything had started to happen so quickly that neither of them were processing it.   
Leslie was pressing Ann against the door while they were kissing passionately. Ann’s hands were traveling from Leslie’s hair to her back and under her shirt, reaching for the clasp of her bra and undoing.  
As the kiss grew more and more frantic, Leslie decided to move her mouth to Ann’s jaw and started to leave a wet trace of kisses down her neck, making her girlfriend moan softly.  
“Shall we go to my bedroom?” Ann asked trying to catch her breath, pressing her forehead to Leslie’s.  
“Yeah that seems like a wonderful plan” Leslie replied, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand and leading them to the bedroom.  
As soon as they were inside, everything seemed to slow down a lot. They were both very aware that this was a huge moment for them and that their relationship was probably going to change a lot, for the better obviously, but it still made them feel nervous.  
“Hi” Ann said smiling. She stepped closer to Leslie and put her hands on her hips, stroking the skin that was exposed there with her thumbs.   
Leslie sighed and smiled, leaning in to catch Ann’s lips with her own, their tongues moving together in a slow dance.  
Ann started to unbutton Leslie’s shirt and kissing the newly exposed skin revealed after every button. Once the shirt was completely off, Leslie’s bra fell to the ground since it has been unclasped for a while, leaving her bare chested and blushing furiously.  
Ann pull her even closer “you are beautiful” she whispered in Leslie’s ear, making her smile and blush even more.  
Leslie decided to take charge for a little while and pull at the hem of Ann’s shirt to take it off of her, succeeding instantly. And, without wasting any time, proceeding to take her her bra off as well.  
Ann grabbed both of Leslie’s hands and led her to the bed, lying on top of her but putting her weight on her arms so she wouldn’t crush her girlfriend.   
They smiled brightly at each other. “I really really love you” Leslie said, stroking Ann’s cheek.  
“I really love you too”  
———————————-  
Once they were finished, they were lying in bed as close as they possibly could be, their legs tangled together.  
Ann was mindlessly stroking Leslie’s arm with her fingertips and Leslie was stealing glances of her girlfriend.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” Leslie asked  
“Hmm... I would rather a kiss for my thoughts” Ann giggled at her own comment and received her girlfriend’s kiss happily. “I wasn’t really thinking about anything I just wanted you to kiss me”  
“Ann Perkins you devious beautiful bastard” Ann laughed out loud. “Can you believe we had sex? Like us, Ann! You and me! And it was awesome”  
“It was really awesome” Ann replied looking at Leslie and feeling her heart melt at the excitement on her face “but I actually can believe it. I feel like somewhere in my mind I just knew this would happen eventually”  
“Wow really? Not me!”  
“How come?”  
“I never thought I would sleep with a woman! Let alone my best friend. Turns out I was missing out. It’s awesome”  
Ann smiles and pulled Leslie even closer, kissing her temple softly.  
“I love you weirdo”  
“I love you more”


End file.
